


Shady Affair

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel and a demon, chilling champagne and snarky sexin'. A recipe for good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysanatt (Natt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lysanatt+%28Natt%29).



> This is a birthday present for [Lýsa Nátt](http://lysanatt.tumblr.com/). It was just lying in my WIP folder waiting for a reason to be finished, and your birthday was it, dear! Have a happy one!
> 
> This is not betaed and also somewhat rushed, so any pointing out of errors is welcome!

“Give us a kiss, love,” was the first thing Balthazar heard when he appeared in Crowley's mansion. And like a true creeper, Crowley was of course right behind him.

 

Balthazar turned to face him slowly. “Just like that? No wining and dining? I'm insulted.”

 

“No you're not. Or you wouldn't have come when I called.”

 

“Maybe I expected just a little bit of pampering,” Balthazar said lightly.

 

“Do I, or do I not have champagne cooling in the bedroom right now?” Crowley smirked.

 

Almost reluctantly, Balthazar's face split into a lascivious grin. “Well... that's a different matter entirely,” he purred.

 

Bending slightly, he offered Crowley the requested kiss. He rumbled happily, and his arm snaked around Balthazar's waist, pulling him closer.

 

Balthazar went willingly, and the kiss deepened as he pressed himself closer. Crowley was always so hot, and Balthazar felt like he could almost drown in the glorious heat.

 

Crowley gently slid off Balthazar's jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and it was immediately forgotten. For once, Crowley was without his token coat and suit jacket, revealing a dark purple silk shirt and a black tie. Balthazar pulled playfully at the tie, and Crowley broke the kiss to yank it off impatiently.

 

When Balthazar started on the buttons, Crowley dove in to take advantage of the admittedly tacky v-neck he favored. It was an oft-insulted offense to Crowley's fashion sensibilities, but it did have its uses. He nibbled and licked across the exposed collarbones, making Balthazar falter half way through the unbuttoning.

 

“Unfair,” he huffed, but still tilted his head back to give Crowley better access. And he was clearly not above cheating, because while Balthazar was distracted, his shirt was pulled up, and Crowley's searing hot hands slid up his back, leaving tingling paths of sensitive skin behind. Balthazar really did lament that he'd spent so many eons in Heaven, not knowing the delights of the flesh. Humans truly got the long end of the stick in regards to pleasure. The only pleasure angels ever got was God's love and the satisfaction of servitude.

 

And demons... all he ever knew before was to kill them on sight. But enveloped in flesh, just like himself, they weren't really that different. It was no problem for Balthazar to ignore the demonic form behind the attractive human vessel, and as long as they were both here on Earth, wearing borrowed skin, demons were in fact disturbingly similar to angels.

 

“Good god,” Balthazar gasped with no regard for blasphemy when Crowley laid a small bite on the juncture of his neck. “We need to move this to the bed,” Balthazar groaned. “Now.”

 

“Whatever you want, darling,” Crowley said, yet not moving at all. Instead he nibbled his way up the neck until he reached an ear. Breathing heavily into it made Balthazar's knees wobble, and when there was a small, sharp bite on his earlobe, Crowley had to hold him up.

 

Balthazar had often wondered how so many of his fellow angels were so stiff. To him it had always been so easy to allow himself to be swept away by the physical sensations. Not that he couldn't be combat ready in mere milliseconds, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the absolute most of the wonderful sensory input his human body was giving him.

 

“Bed,” he whined, and finally Crowley acquiesced. Half-carrying Balthazar, he moved them the few steps through the door and into his opulent bedroom. Balthazar did so appreciate Crowley's love for luxury. Sex itself was amazing enough, but sex on silk sheets was just delicious.

 

With a hint of roughness Balthazar was thrown on the bed, and then Crowley finished unbuttoning his shirt with brisk, efficient movements. For a moment, Balthazar just breathed and watched as the buttons gave way to reveal the furred chest and subtly muscled belly. “Nice view,” he commented slyly, while Crowley stepped out of his shoes and socks.

 

Crowley just raised an eyebrow at him. “Looks like you're falling behind, love.”

 

Balthazar looked down at himself, and said with mock surprise: “Oh. So I am.” He cast Crowley a smug look, and pulled off his shirt in a smooth movement. Crowley's eyes slid slowly up and down his bared chest, and while the human body wasn't his per se, Balthazar did so like the appreciation.

 

He was in the middle of unzipping his jeans when Crowley apparently lost his patience and broke off the proceedings by crawling onto the bed, boxing Balthazar in with his limbs, and pausing on all fours above him. Balthazar's hands stilled on his fly, and he searched Crowley's eyes with a faint smile. “Couldn't wait?”

 

Crowley returned his gaze hotly. “No. I couldn't.” He then lowered his head and captured Balthazar's lips in a sensual kiss. Forgetting about his fly, Balthazar returned the kiss and instead let his hands travel up Crowley's sides, feeling the heat soak his palms. Crowley hummed into the kiss, making Balthazar's lips tingle. Their tongues stroked wetly against each other, sliding and twining, making them both moan. Crowley caught Balthazar's lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly. He let go with a wet sound, and made as if to pull away. Balthazar couldn't have that. He wound his arms around Crowley's broad chest and pulled him down.

 

Smirking, Crowley came willingly, diving back into the kiss with clear delight. When Balthazar was sure he wouldn't try and pull away again, he let his hands slide down the Crowley's back to firmly take hold of his buttocks. He rumbled in his chest and shifted his hips until their cocks were lined up through their pants. Pushing down on Crowley's ass, Balthazar showed his appreciation, and encouraged more of the same. That earned him a sharp thrust, and they both groaned from the friction.

 

For a while there was just their heavy breaths, and the whispering of cloth against cloth as they rubbed lazily against each other, kissed, kissed, and kissed. Balthazar could easily have gone on like that for hours, but Crowley had no such patience. With a final, harder thrust he pulled his lips off Balthazar's with a wet sound, and ignored his whine of regret in favor of dragging his teeth down Balthazar's chest. He arched his back, and let his hands slide through Crowley's hair, following his movement downward.

 

Balthazar's hands clenched against the scalp as Crowley nosed at his cock through the open V of his undone fly. With only his thin boxers between them, Balthazar could feel every hot breath and every nip of lips over his aching cock. He moaned freely from the sensations, and he could feel Crowley's smirk against his skin as his kissed across his waistband before pulling it down. Crowley yanked off both jeans and boxers with little finesse, and left them bunched at the ankles when he was met by shoes. Balthazar toed them off, and wiggled out of the fabrics, then proceeded to squirm shamelessly on the mattress to get comfortable.

 

“You're a menace,” Crowley huffed, but the heat in his eyes took the edge off the insult.

 

“That may be so, but then, what does that say about you?”

 

“That I'm gracious and forgiving, obviously.”

 

“More like horny and indiscriminate,” Balthazar chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at Crowley who was still just sitting at the foot of the bed, his eyes trailing slowly across naked skin, goosepimpling despite the warm temperature of the room. The fireplace crackled, sending out waves of heat, making droplets of condensation trickle down the ice-bucket of champagne on the bedside table. It may not be the most tasteful of settings, but it sent the message nicely. And you could say many things about angels and demons, but neither were exactly known for their subtlety.

 

“Pot and kettle, love.”

 

“Sure, if the pot and the kettle were having a sordid kitchen affair.”

 

“If you ask me,” Crowley snorted, “the pot should just shut up and count his blessings.”

 

“Oh, believe me, he is,” Balthazar purred, sliding his hand down his chest and belly in a blatant tease. But before he could close his hand around his shaft, Crowley surged back onto him and without preamble sucked his hard cock down with a satisfied grunt.

 

Balthazar cried out, the shock of sensation rocketing up his spine as Crowley took him deeper.

 

“Oh! Oh, yes please.” It never hurt to be polite when someone was doing sexy things to you.

 

Crowley made a low rumbling sound in his throat, making Balthazar squirm on the smooth silk, and didn't hesitate to take him in to the root. All Balthazar could do was lie back and let the amazing sensations wash over him. Which was no problem at all. After eons in Heaven, cold and stripped of emotions, he was eager to the point of desperation to feel everything.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he panted, and Crowley huffed out a laugh through his nose, and dug his fingers into Balthazar's hip bones.

 

He tried to spread his legs to coax Crowley closer, but was shut down, the weight on his legs getting the point across. Obviously Crowley wanted his fun, his strong thighs locking Balthazar down, and he was more than happy to let Crowley have his way.

 

“Rough day?” Balthazar asked lightly, and Crowley hummed around his cock before pulling off with a lewd slurping sound.

 

“You might say that.” He crawled off briefly to get rid of his last clothes, and Balthazar shamelessly enjoyed the show.

 

“While I can't say much for your methods, I do appreciate your taste,” he said casually, and Crowley snorted as he got back on the bed.

 

“At least I'm honest about it when I take over a meat suit. No trickery involved.”

 

“Potato, potahto,” Balthazar said breezily, chuckling when Crowley snarled and ducked in for a harsh, biting kiss.

 

“You talk too much, angel.”

 

“Then maybe you need to work harder to shut me up.”

 

Crowley laughed darkly, making fear-tinged arousal zing through Balthazar's entire body, and his eyes were locked on Crowley as he reached into the shelf on the headboard for the oil.

 

In most ways Crowley was living the modern life, easily adapting as needed. But certain habits never seemed to change, and no fancy lube seemed to ever meet with his approval in comparison to the luxurious scented oil he imported from who knows where. Not that any lubrication was a necessity as such, but it always made everything so much better. Balthazar was definitely not going to complain, though, and tried yet again to spread his legs so they could get on with it. But Crowley just sat on him again, making him groan with frustration.

 

“Bossy,” he huffed, making Crowley laugh that same dangerous laugh again.

 

“King of Hell, darling.”

 

And then Crowley poured oil on his fingers and reached behind himself, and _oh_.

 

“Oh. Well you could have just said something instead of being a pushy bastard,” Balthazar grumbled half-heartedly.

 

“Now where would be the fun in that,” Crowley said, and grinned when his slick hand took hold of Balthazar's cock, making him moan. “You should hold onto something.”

 

Balthazar was not going to ignore that advice, and he panted from the sheer anticipation as he dug his fingers into the headboard, and watched Crowley slide down onto him in one smooth movement.

 

There was no need to wait for anyone to adjust, and Crowley was obviously not in the mood for finesse. He raised himself up on his knees and slammed back down, their bodies clashing together in a filthy, bone-deep rush, and wasted no time repeating the move again and again, faster and faster.

 

It was rough, dirty and primal. Humanity at its most simple and brutal, and Balthazar should be disgusted. He should be distanced and cold and above it. But there was something so endlessly freeing about letting it all go. To just live in the push and pull of lust, the air around them thick with musk, and the only sounds in the room the harsh and obscene noises of bodies slapping together and the animal vocalizations of base instinct.

 

Crowley would never show an ounce of shame in what he was doing, because that was the way of the demon. But on the other hand, he would also never experience the guilt-tinged but intoxicating surrender of knowing you should be better than this, and simply deciding that you didn't want to be.

 

Balthazar moaned with every crude slap of Crowley's ass against his groin, and drank up Crowley's strained grunts as he put as much force into it as he possibly could, going way beyond what any mere human would be able to handle, and Balthazar felt every thrust down to his bones. It was intense and glorious, and every roll off Crowley's hips tugged right behind Balthazar's navel, yanking him to the edge one oil-slick wrench at a time.

 

There was a growl above him, and he looked up to see Crowley's brows pinched with concentration, frustration painted on his face, and obviously he needed something more. So Balthazar let go of the headboard with one hand, and reached the other one down to take firm hold of Crowley's hard, dripping cock, jerking it roughly, adding a sharp twist to the the head. Crowley liked his pleasure with a dash of pain, and he cried out when Balthazar scraped his thumbnail roughly across the slit.

 

“Fuck,” Crowley grunted, and clenched so hard around Balthazar that his vision went blurry, and he came with a shocked groan before he even realized it. Crowley pushed into the tight fist, movements going frantic, and the squelch of Balthazar's come added to the oil made everything so much dirtier as Crowley chased his pleasure.

 

It was nothing to nudge the functions of the human body to stay erect after orgasm, and Crowley needed more, so Balthazar gave it. He planted his feet and pushed upwards to meet every swoop of Crowley's hips, and pinched the head of his cock with cruel fingers.

 

That was apparently all that was needed, and Crowley made a pitiful noise as he came, his cock spilling in hard pulses over Balthazar's fist and up his chest.

 

Letting their bodies follow their instinctual needs, they both spend a moment just pulling in desperate breaths, before Crowley pulled himself together enough to pull off with a truly lewd sound, and collapse on the bed next to Balthazar.

 

“Feel better?” he asked casually, and Crowley chuckled.

 

“Much.”

 

“Well. Time for afterglow, then, wouldn't you say?” Balthazar asked, sitting up to pour some champagne. Crowley managed to prop himself up enough to accept a glass, and Balthazar clinked his against it.

 

“To shady affairs.”

 

“Indeed,” Crowley agreed.

 

End.


End file.
